


Hard Lessons Not Learned

by writingblankspaces



Series: Halloween Can Be Very Scary, You Never Know What You'll Find Under The Sheets [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Halloween, Ice Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing likes to get touchy in public, so Jongin decides to teach him a lesson. Whether he learns that lesson or not will be up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Lessons Not Learned

Yixing was bad at judging the appropriate times to do things. This included whenever he wanted to initiate any form of intimacy.

Once he hiked his hand up the leg of Jongin’s basketball shorts while they were having lunch with Jongin’s parents, at a family restaurant. Jongin had jumped in surprise and when he realized it, he moved his leg. He’d shot Yixing a glare and the man stopped, withdrawing his hands back into his own lap as they waited for their food.

Another time they’d been watching a movie at Joonmyun’s house and Jongin had worn a deep v-neck shirt, which drew attention to one of Yixing’s favorite parts of his body: his collarbones.

During the movie his arm had started slung around Jongin’s shoulders, but then his hand had wandered to the seam in the neck of the shirt. The hand eventually slid the shirt lower on Jongin’s shoulder and Yixing traced shapes or words onto the skin there. Needless to say, it was hard to concentrate on the movie, even if Jongin had wanted to.

Instead of shaking off the touch at this point, Jongin had been enjoying it. That was until pings of arousal started to jolt at his groin, even if it wasn’t obvious because of the blanket in his lap. When he looked over at Yixing, the man was still facing the TV.

The bastard was doing all of his absentmindedly and here Jongin was, half hard and struggling to regulate his breathing so he wouldn’t alert Minseok and Luhan who were cuddled up next to him.

The hand slipped further into his shirt and ghosted around his nipple, toying with the goose pimpled skin around it. Now he wasn’t just half hard. Annoyed that he was the only one feeling this way, he poked Yixing in the side and the touches halted for a moment when the man turned his way.

Jongin could’ve screamed at him in anger when he saw Yixing’s confused and questioning expression. He started to open his mouth to talk, but he knew how much Kyungsoo hated when people talked during movies, so he shut it again. For that fact and that fact alone, he kept quiet and settled on glaring at his hands-y boyfriend. Yixing gave him an innocent smile before he turned back to the movie and the touches continued.

Yixing moved his hands elsewhere when Jongin started to let out noisey huffs of air. Unfortunately the place that he picked after Jongin’s chest were his upper thighs.

The thin fingers traced the smooth skin there and did what he’d done to his shoulder and chest. They found their way into his shorts, though this time the touches avoided any place that might give Jongin too much satisfaction.

To any bystander, it looked as if Jongin was startled by the movie and was hunched close to his boyfriend underneath the blanket, but to Jongin, it was his own private hell. He was achingly hard and Yixing’s hand was now drawing lines down his shaft and tracing around the head of his dick.

It wasn’t enough to make him come but each movement felt like heaven, even if he didn’t want to give away what was happening to their friends.

“If you stay quiet, I might make you come.” The words were so quiet that Jongin was sure he was the only one who heard them. The other man hadn’t even bothered to turn his head from the movie.

Jongin felt arousal strum through his body and he stifled a moan when Yixing’s entire hand wrapped around his dick and gave it a slow stroke. He did everything in his power to not curl into the touch and he screwed his mouth shut, squirming in his seat. Yixing cleared his throat and Jongin sat still, inching ever closer to the other man.

 

By the climax of the movie, Yixing had Jongin on the edge of a climax of his own. All he needed was a fraction more pressure before he could come and Yixing kept denying him.

He’d either switch up his rhythm or twist his wrist gently, even stopping completely once or twice. Yixing yawned and tilted his head to rest on Jongin’s before he twisted his wrist again, this time applying pressure where Jongin needed.

Jongin tried not to shake as he came in Yixing’s hand, but he failed miserably. Kyungsoo happen to look over and shot him a curious glance. “Are you cold Jongin?” Jongin shook his head and gave a weak smile “just a shiver.”

When Yixing was done torturing him, he excused himself to the bathroom and Jongin heard the sink run before the man came back and settled into his spot.

The rest of the movie was spent with Jongin glaring at Yixing while a blush dusted his entire face, because he hadn’t pinned himself for an exhibitionist. He’d literally allowed his boyfriend to fondle him until he came in his pants, in their best friends’ living room, surrounded by at least eight other people.

 

“Some horror movie that was,” Yixing announced when it was over. Everyone else agreed and they all laughed at the corny plot, though Jongin couldn't exactly add anything to the conversation because he’d missed almost all the movie. The only thing he could remember was the very beginning.

Once the conversation died down, people started to leave, thanking Kyungsoo and Joonmyun for hosting the Halloween movie night before departing. More than eager to give Yixing an earful, he dragged the man towards the door, yelling a thank you and goodbye in Joonmyun and Kyungsoo’s general directions. He even sped home, hugging all the turns and nearly running a red light in his haste.

 

“You need to stop!” Jongin as soon as they were in their bedroom and the door was closed (the walls were thin and they had nosey neighbors). “I can’t decide if you just have bad timing or if you like making me into an exhibitionist. Do I need to remind you of last month when you grabbed my dick while we were having lunch in a restaurant. Like seriously?”

Yixing regarded Jongin as he huffed in anger and stripped out his clothes, putting on his pajamas. “I apologized for that. It was bad timing, I got that. I’m not apologizing for tonight though. I did that on purpose,” Jongin stared at Yixing with an incredulous expression on his face. “Well since you enjoyed it so much how about I tease you for upwards of almost two hours? Let’s see how much you like it,” Jongin rambled, getting in Yixing’s face.

“Do it then,” with that Yixing leaned even closer and kissed the tip of Jongin’s nose. If Jongin hadn’t almost tackled him and stripped him right after, Yixing might’ve laughed at the facial expression that had immediately followed his action.

He was stripped naked in record time and he laid on the bed, waiting for Jongin to do something further to him. Yixing was ready for anything really. He’d known Jongin would reach his boiling point eventually and had prepared himself accordingly.

 

Jongin let him lay there for almost twenty minutes before he touched him again. The cold feeling made Yixing jerk his head up and he saw that Jongin was using ice cubes to trace up his leg. Initially it was straight lines, but when he got to Yixing's upper thigh, Jongin started to trace his name, like Yixing had done to him earlier.

Skipping his crotch completely, Jongin got a new piece and started to circle it around Yixing's nipples. The contrast of temperature made him want to move away, but he endured it, knowing that he deserved anything Jongin wanted to throw at him. When the ice actually touched his nipple, he gasped and jerked up, Jongin immediately pushing him back to a laying position. After a few circles and traces of the ice, Jongin would nip at Yixing’s chest, taking a chilled nipple into his mouth to warm it up for another round of ice.

This repeated for a few rounds before Yixing assumed Jongin grew tired of it. At this point he was hard and his dick curved towards his chest, pooling pre-come on his stomach. Yixing moaned in frustration, then looked up for another moment and saw that Jongin was holding his dick away from his stomach.

Finally Jongin was touching him and something akin to relief flooded Yixing's system.

What Yixing didn’t expect was for a cold feeling to accompany Jongin’s warmth. It was enough to border on discomfort, but it also felt good. With the ice and Yixing’s dick in his mouth, he directed his attention to the head, using his tongue to move a piece of ice to rest on it. Lucky for Yixing, the cool sensation was only momentary because the ice melted quick. When it was all gone, Jongin let him fall from his mouth.

He swallowed the water in his mouth and lowered his head back down, taking Yixing back into his mouth again. This time he angled his throat and started to deep throat Yixing, knowing that it was a sure way to get him to come. His throat constricted around Yixing’s length and the man’s hands immediately went to tangle in Jongin’s hair.

Almost instantly he removed the hands and continued. Not long after, Yixing said he was close and honestly, looking back, he wish he hadn’t. At the statement, Jongin stopped. He removed his mouth and let Yixing’s dick curve back up to his stomach, shining with his spit.

“Get on your knees,” Jongin demanded, moving so Yixing could comply. The man obeyed and did as he was told. Jongin leaned forward and spread his cheeks, watching as his ass clenched at nothing.

The first lick caught him by surprise and he fell forward, face first into a pillow. Jongin held onto his thigh and kept him in position as he ate him out, circling his tongue around the outside ring. Yixing tried his best to keep his moaning to a minimum, though it got hard when one of Jongin’s fingers joined his tongue.

By the time Jongin got to three fingers, Yixing was a shaking and moaning mess. Jongin had to hold onto both of his thighs to still him while he continued.

Yixing had asked to come thirty minutes ago and was now begging between his each of his moans. Every time Jongin would even suspect that he was close to coming, he would stop whatever he was doing, reach around and squeeze the base of Yixing’s dick, then continue.

“Jongin, please. Please let me come. I’m sorry. Please,” was the muffled mantra that fell from Yixing’s mouth in a mix between Mandarin and Korean.

He’d finally decided that Yixing had had enough and while he continued to finger him and curve his fingers to graze the man’s prostate, he lightly stroked Yixing. It only took two or three times before Yixing came violently, falling directly on his stomach after.

When Jongin turned him over and looked at him, he saw that there was sweat covering his forehead and that his lips were dry. “Had enough Yixing?” He weakly nodded his head and Jongin got up from the bed, then returned with a damp towel to wipe him clean.

 

After almost ten minutes, Yixing finally recovered himself and he turned over to look at Jongin.

“You weren’t done were you?” Jongin shook his head and put down the book he was reading. “Not a chance. I had more, but I let you off easy.”

Yixing might’ve been relieved at that moment, but he knew he’d probably push his limits again and end up in a similar position, if not worse. If Yixing asked himself why, the simple answer was that he enjoyed it.

He would do it again for certain.


End file.
